


Цена победы

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: Final Haikyuu Quest AU, предыстория Ойкавы глазами Ивы
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru





	Цена победы

Хаджиме не заходит внутрь — в корчме многолюдно и затхло, уже у дверей несет какой-то кислятиной, так что он оставляет заботы о еде и ночлеге остальным. Солнце еще достаточно высоко, и он прячется в тени, где свежей и прохладней, отстегивает перевязь с оружием, ловит заинтересованные взгляды играющих во дворе детей: его меч всегда привлекает внимание, а подойти мелкие вряд ли решатся, докучать не станут. Хаджиме опускается на землю, вытягивает ноги и морщится невольно: раны затянулись, но глухая ноющая боль пока не отступила, рано.  
— Демон по рождению, — сосчитав до десяти, с улыбкой говорит долговязый мальчишка, на лбу у него сажей нарисованы рожки, — король по праву!  
И все бросаются врассыпную. Самопровозглашенный демон-король оказывается шустрым, осаленные им превращаются в его подданных, так что за последней оставшейся девчонкой гоняются уже всей толпой.  
Хаджиме следит за ними, и эта фраза не дает ему покоя.  
— Демон по рождению… — начинают они сначала, изловив последнюю жертву.  
Что за глупость? Кем придумана? Впрочем, он не удивлен, что историям о демоническом ребенке, воплощенном зле в народе веры больше. Они даже красивы, эти истории, поднимают Ойкаву над людьми, ставят его выше по происхождению, по самой природе. Только Хаджиме помнит: Ойкава не всегда был таким. Он еще помнит его…

Руки дрожали так, что Ойкава спрятал их за спину; кроме Хаджиме вряд ли кто-то заметил. Советники, откланявшись, покинули шатер один за одним. Хаджиме не собирался уходить, он ждал — молчание не длилось долго.  
— Они не понимают, — сказал Ойкава, не оборачиваясь, голос был пропитан бессильной злостью. — Никто из них не понимает. Это не мир, это поражение.  
— Это самый бескровный выход, — напомнил Хаджиме, — никто и не обещал, что он будет хорош.  
Он не хотел склонять Ойкаву к какому-либо выбору, хотел только, чтобы мозги у него проветрились, чтобы тот перестал невидящим взглядом пялиться на карту с неравной расстановкой сил Сейджо и Шираторизавы, а принял решение.  
— И кем я буду, заложником? — взглянув на него, поддразнил Ойкава. — Правящей марионеткой?  
— Вы были и останетесь Дерьмокавой, Ваше величество, живым и, возможно, с лучшими шансами... — Хаджиме вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Что он нес? С каких пор был готов на политические игры? — Или можем надрать императорскую задницу Ушиджимы прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Ойкава улыбнулся грустно и благодарно, и Хаджиме замер, будто тело свинцом налилось.  
— Я бы все отдал за эту победу, Ива-чан, — коснулся Ойкава его плеча.   
— Знаю.  
— Я бы себя не пожалел.  
— Знаю, придурок.  
— Спасибо, Ива-чан, — сказал он напоследок и оставил Хаджиме наедине с разъедающим чувством собственной бесполезности.

— Спасибо, — говорит Аонэ, хоть в тоне его сложно уловить намек на благодарность.  
Хаджиме кивает в ответ, он понимает, о чем речь: спасибо, что прикрыл меня перед остальными. Возможно, Аонэ не открывает своих истинных мотивов участия в этом самоубийственном походе, но Ива в нем уверен. Их ведет что-то общее, что-то похожее — вроде личной ответственности. Вроде вины.  
Аонэ располагается чуть поодаль, извлекает из поясной сумки небольшой сверток — внутри оказываются какие-то корешки — и рабочим ножом начинает разделять их на мелкие части. Он хмурит брови, обожженные за алхимическими изысканиями, и не спешит. Удивительно, сколько усилий ему приходится на тратить: тонкие, иссохшие на вид, корешки едва поддаются — Хаджиме впадает в дрему, наблюдая за мерными движениями рук Аонэ.  
Ну, — думает он, — зато понятно, что сила бывает не лишней и для целителей.  
Если сила вообще бывает лишней.

— Не может быть, — сказал Ойкава, но удивление его быстро сменялось интересом. — Я бы знал об этом.  
— Я никогда не обманываю, — без промедления ответил мужчина, которого Аонэ привел для приватной беседы с королем. — Вы и представить себе не можете, сколь многие и не подозревают о демонической крови в их жилах.  
Хаджиме знал, что Ойкава до последнего будет искать выход. Послание Ушиджиме еще не отправляли, времени было все меньше, но оно было, а значит Ойкава судорожно выгрызал для себя новые возможности, даже призрачные. Просто Хаджиме, сам ломавший голову над выигрышными расстановками, ждал, что это будет военной хитростью, тактической уловкой, дипломатическим трюком, чем угодно, кроме… этого.  
Аонэ не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как представил Ойкаве неожиданного помощника, но следил за ним внимательно. Он тоже не доверял своему спутнику, понял Хаджиме. Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер.  
Человек, не производивший впечатления ни своим видом, ни родом занятий (торговец зеркалами), оказался на удивление просвещен в вопросах колдовства и демонологии. Магия всегда казалась Хаджиме неуправляемой, но магия такого порядка и вовсе вызывала смутную неприязнь. Где-то за пленительными обещаниями и лоском в ней была гниль, волчья яма под укрытием мягкой листвы. Если это чувствовал он сам, Ойкава просто не мог не замечать.  
— Демоническую кровь можно пробудить. Если я ошибаюсь, вы ничего не потеряете, если же прав… Вам откроется сила, доступная немногим.  
— Какая щедрость, — Ойкава казался расслабленным, но Хаджиме чувствовал, что это напускное. О могуществе демонов действительно слагали легенды, это могло сработать. — Верится с трудом.  
— О, я понимаю, — свиток в руках появился будто из ниоткуда, торговец протянул его Ойкаве с едва заметной улыбкой. — Позвольте развеять ваши сомнения: это не дар, это сделка.  
Хаджиме не видел контракта ни тогда, ни после, мог только догадываться об условиях и вряд ли мог представить последствия.  
Торговец ушел еще до рассвета, Хаджиме отслеживал его удаляющийся силуэт, пока не потерял из виду.  
— Что за мерзкий тип, — дежуривший Кетани едва не плюнул ему вслед, и Хаджиме был абсолютно согласен с этим мнением.

Голоса слышны сквозь дрему, все ближе и отчетливее.  
— Я попросил его, — с недовольством говорит Кагеяма. — Достаточно вежливо.  
— Было похоже на угрозу. Вежливую угрозу, возможно. — Хаджиме верит Хинате сейчас, о чем бы у них ни шла речь. — Повезло, что нас вообще не выставили.  
Кагеяма бормочет что-то, но разобрать не удается.  
— Эй, — зовет Хината, Хаджиме открывает глаза. — А мы вас потеряли!  
Аонэ заканчивает свою работу, аккуратно складывает нарезанное обратно в сверток, прячет и только потом обращает внимание на подошедших Кагеяму, Хинату и Кенму.  
— Свободных комнат не нашлось, — говорит Кенма хмуро.   
— Но хозяин позволил нам переночевать на сеновале, — тут же добавляет Хината, кажется, полностью довольный и таким раскладом.  
— Он пытался тебе отказать, Шоё…  
— И у нас есть еда в дорогу! — с особой радостью добавляет тот.  
— Здесь, — Кагеяма в подтверждение приподнимает две плотно набитые сумки. — Есть даже немного солонины.   
Глаза у него горят, уж Хаджиме-то видит. Простые радости…

— Спорю, — произнес Тендо гнусаво — из разбитого носа опять шла кровь, — ты и понятия не имеешь, что делать.  
Хаджиме не ответил, еще раз осмотрел, надежно ли сковали этого верткого ублюдка, зашел за спину. Тендо его молчание, конечно, не остановило.  
— А все потому, что ты и представить не мог, что этот день настанет, — он сплюнул и продолжил, — день, когда вы — твоей заслуги здесь мало, не так ли? — правда сможете победить меня в бою, и вот великолепный Сатори в твоих руках, а все, что ты можешь, это туп…  
Хаджиме выбил под ним скамью, и Тендо свалился вперед, проехавшись коленями по заляпанному собственной кровью каменному полу.  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что сделал бы с тобой, — сказал Хаджиме, когда Тендо поднял на него глаза. Можно было и не изображать гнев, «первый защитник Ушиджимы» бесил его по-настоящему. — поверь, единственное, что меня останавливает — король желает тебя видеть. Способным говорить.  
— А-а, — потянул Тендо, будто разом растеряв весь интерес, и утер лицо рукой, — так вот кого мы ждем.  
Разбив войска Тендо они вырвали значительную победу, но настоящая схватка еще только разворачивалась. В спарринге противник, уверившись в выигрыше, теряет осторожность и становится наиболее уязвим. Солдаты ликовали, у них нельзя было отнять праздник, но свою голову Хаджиме старался держать в холоде. Было непросто.  
— Мы? — Хаджиме знал, что Ойкава появится нескоро, и проторчать все это время в застенках один на один с Тендо было бы пыткой в большей степени для него самого. — Лучше найдем кого-то, кто не даст тебе заскучать. Уверен, Мацукава будет рад продемонстрировать гостеприимство Сейджо.  
Хаджиме не ошибся.  
Ойкава пришел в себя к следующему вечеру, но и тогда выглядел дерьмово, как нельзя лучше иллюстрируя свое прозвище. В битве он раскидывал врагов одним взмахом ладони, сметал всадников смерчем и, превращая ветер в невидимые лезвия, располосовывал даже доспехи. А сейчас едва держался на ногах, ссутуленный, с впавшими глазами и бледной кожей, влажной от пота. Хаджиме подал ему руку и позволил опереться на себя, только вблизи заметив пару капель засохшей крови у виска Ойкавы.  
— Ты как? Дойдешь?  
— Пытаюсь не выблевать свои внутренности, — ответил Ойкава и ощутимее налег своим весом. — Может, донесешь меня, Ива-чан?  
Сочувствие к его болезненному состоянию у Хаджиме стремительно уменьшилось.  
— Могу сбросить с балкона, чтобы ты быстрее оказался у входа в подземелье.  
Ойкава хотел не то разыграть очередную драму, не то рассмеяться, но закашлялся — надсадно, мучительно, и Хаджиме ощутил укол тревоги. Проводил Ойкаву, весь путь прислушиваясь к его поверхностному дыханию, и подчинился, когда тот приказал оставить их с Тендо с глазу на глаз.  
Вдыхал сырость, ждал, готов был по первому сигналу рвануть внутрь — не понадобилось. Ойкава вышел, получив, видимо, все, что хотел, но Тендо был щедр на слова.  
— Это момент твоей славы, король, наслаждайся! — крикнул он в спину Ойкаве, знал, что будет услышан. — Ведь большего ты не получишь. Выиграл битву, но войну… ты же не думаешь, что твоих трюков хватит, чтобы выиграть войну?  
Хаджиме видел лицо Ойкавы, его стиснутые зубы и взгляд — отчаянный и решительный, он почти видел, как огромными жирными многоножками слова Тендо проникают в его голову.  
— Ах, жаль, я не увижу тебя на коленях перед Вакатоши. Это будет стоящее зрелище.  
— Заткните его наконец, — отмахнулся Хаджиме и толкнул Ойкаву локтем. — Не взваливай все на себя.  
Ойкава прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, посмотрел потом с какой-то странной улыбкой.  
— И не собирался.

— Я еще никогда не сражался с демоном, — говорит Хината и замирает, будто сам удивлен этим открытием. — С разбойниками, стальными големами, оскверненными энтами, лисами-оборотнями и даже гарпиями... но демона и в глаза не видел.  
— Не волнуйся, демона ты ни с кем не спутаешь, — без сомнений отвечает Кагеяма. Хаджиме не так уверен.  
— И? — не отстает Хината. — Как его победить?  
— Убить.  
Аонэ молча кивает, Кенма вздрагивает.  
— Это я понимаю, балбес, но как?  
— Не волнуйся, — говорит Хаджиме, хотя Хината и так не выглядит обеспокоенным — это его собственное сердцебиение вдруг ускоряется: убить Ойкаву. — Тебе будет на ком потренироваться, прежде чем мы доберемся до цели.  
Кенма втягивает голову в плечи и перекидывает посох из руки в руку. Хаджиме следит за ним внимательно, следит, вообще-то, с самого знакомства. Хаджиме думает, что Кенма может их предать.  
А еще он думает, что Кенма знает о его подозрениях.  
— Я расскажу, — Кенма не говорит громко, но привлекает внимание, заставляет вслушиваться в каждое слово. — Я уже делал это раньше. Убивал демонов.  
Аонэ удивлен, а лицо Кагеямы отражает гремучее сочетание зависти с уважением. Хината восторженно выдыхает и спохватывается:  
— Погодите, значит, Великий король не единственный демон, с которым мы столкнемся?  
— Нет, — говорит Хаджиме, и расслабляет пальцы, непроизвольно сжавшиеся в кулак. — Будут еще.

— Сколько? — хриплым голосом спросил он, пока Ойкава метался по пролеску, пытаясь уловить что-то, одному ему понятное.  
— Что?  
— Сколько их явится сюда? — спросил Хаджиме, отдышавшись. Утро было промозглым, сырым, из-за чего бодрый вид Ойкавы раздражал только сильнее.  
— Нисколько? Один? Десять? Я делаю это впервые, знаешь ли, и не то чт… проклятье! — поскользнувшись на промокшей листве, Его Величество отвлеклись. — Клянусь, когда все это закончится, первым делом обзаведусь белоснежными сапогами, чтобы и мысли не возникало месить грязь в какой-то глухомани!  
Капюшон Ойкавы спал и Хаджиме опять зацепился взглядом за почти незаметные среди волос костяные выросты — едва различимые, но когда знаешь, что они там, не смотреть невозможно.  
Хаджиме только начал привыкать к мысли, что Ойкава демон, как тому понадобилось призвать других сородичей.  
— Здесь, — замер Ойкава, прислушиваясь к себе, — магический разлом.  
Хаджиме выхватил меч и приготовился.  
— Все это может хреново кончиться, — заметил он, чтобы фразу «Я тебя предупреждал» потом можно было произнести с полной уверенностью.  
— Затем-то ты и нужен мне, Ива-чан, — подмигнув, сказал Ойкава, и что-то вокруг, в самом пространстве (из-за него? под его влиянием?) начало незримо меняться. — Ведь я не знаю, кто именно откликнется на мой зов.  
— Кто бы это ни были, — успел сказать Хаджиме, — как бы полезны они ни были, отошли их обратно, когда...  
— Ива-чан?  
— Просто пообещай, что отошлешь их обратно, когда мы победим.  
Ойкава кивнул тогда, а может, просто показалось.  
Когда после резкой вспышки все вернулось к прежнему виду, Хаджиме успел подумать, что не вышло. Мысль эта, надо признать, даже вызвала какое-то облегчение.  
Но это — что бы ни называл Ойкава «зовом» — сработало.  
Первый явился из ниоткуда, словно тень в один миг обрела плоть, он возник и с улыбкой осмотрел сначала Ойкаву, затем самого Хаджиме. Выглядел при этом, как человек, даже рога стали заметны, лишь когда незнакомец склонил голову в легком поклоне. Только глаза его сразу выдавали — радужка горела алым, такого не встретишь у людей. Глаза демона.  
— Куроо, — назвался он, и, не оборачиваясь, отвел назад руку, за ним в воздухе выросло черное стекло.  
Ойкава хотел что-то сказать, но Куроо не обратил внимания, а затем грохот заглушил все: тьма в зеркале пришла в движение, изящная когтистая ладонь легла в ладонь Куроо. Девушка словно выходила из воды, медленно и плавно, и языки черного пламени тянулись за ней, пока портал не закрылся.  
— Госпожа, — с улыбкой поприветствовал Куроо гостью, затем представил ее Ойкаве. — Шимизу-сан.  
У ног Шимизу Хаджиме заметил еще две фигуры (откуда только взялись?), ревностно испепелявшие взглядом как его с Ойкавой, так и Куроо, все еще державшего ладонь Шимизу в своей руке. Их Куроо представлять не стал, так что парочка бесят, видимо, была чем-то вроде прислуги.  
— Какая честь, — произнес Ойкава, улыбнувшись Шимизу, он выглядел очарованным. — Полагаю, вы знаете, зачем…  
— Мы знаем, — мягко перебил Куроо. — И здесь, потому что согласны участвовать в этом маленьком… плане. Давай сразу к интересной части: как ты собираешься завоевать Шираторизаву?  
Хаджиме бросил быстрый взгляд на Ойкаву: завоевание? Они лишь хотят отстоять свое.

Кагеяма мнется и не решается заговорить, смотрит только с непонятным беспокойством. Хаджиме рукой подзывает его к себе.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, Кагеяма хмурится сильнее — значит, да.  
— Мы уже близко, — на удивление неторопливо, будто взвешивая каждое слово, отвечает тот. — Я хотел спросить, если это, конечно, не…  
— Это из-за Ойкавы? — прямо спрашивает Хаджиме. — Потому что он был твоим наставником?  
Он уже готовится сказать: теперь это неважно. Говорится сказать: от того Ойкавы ничего не осталось. Хочет сказать: не сомневайся.  
— Нет, потому что он был вашим другом, — вместо этого говорит Кагеяма, и все заготовки Хаджиме встают поперек горла.  
Как теперь сказать: неважно?  
Кагеяма склоняет голову и смотрит с невыразимой тоской, слов ему по-прежнему не хватает, но Хаджиме и без того удивлен.  
— Ты здорово изменился, — улыбается он и едва удерживается, чтобы не потрепать Кагеяму по голове.  
Кагеяму такая смена темы явно выбивает из колеи, и Хаджиме решает не оставлять вопрос об Ойкаве без ответа:  
— Не думаю, что для Ойкавы сейчас вообще существуют друзья. Он тоже изменился.  
— Иваизуми-сан…  
— Ну, зато враги у него теперь чертовски хорошие, верно?

Кто получал от сражений искреннее и безграничное удовольствие, так это Куроо. Черными всполохами он возникал то тут, то там, и тени вокруг него — живые, голодные — щерились тысячей клыков, неуязвимые для мечей и стрел, они разрывали и плоть, и сталь. Куроо недолюбливали даже в рядах Сейджо, в отличие от Шимизу.  
Ойкава говорил, что Куроо «резвится».  
Сам Хаджиме считал магию Шимизу более неприятной. В отличие от Куроо, эта демонесса не любила быть в центре событий, она наблюдала на расстоянии, безучастная на вид — внимательно выбирала свои цели, и формулы проговариваемых ею заклинаний отпечатывались на плети, а удары в пустоту достигали своего: отмеченные магией теряли рассудок и восставали против союзников. Танака и Нишиноя, ее защитники, не отступали от госпожи ни на шаг, прикрывая уязвимость хозяйки для атак ближнего боя. Хаджиме все еще не мог сказать, находятся ли сами бесы под магическими чарами демонессы или прислуживают ей по собственной воле, но знал наверняка, что они скорее умрут сами, чем предадут ее или позволяет кому-либо ей навредить.  
Ойкава говорил, что Шимизу «завораживает».  
Ойкава ценил их, бросал в самое пекло — да, но все больше полагался на них, все меньше доверял своим людям. Людям вообще.  
Хаджиме смотрел в его лицо, освещенное огнями полыхающего города, и ждал: последнего приказа, что определит судьбу осажденных в замке, а, может, и поставит точку всему их походу.  
Ойкава склонил голову, увенчанную отросшими рогами, и улыбнулся.  
— А он мне нравится, — раскрытой ладонью указал он на замок, и Хаджиме бросил взгляд на белокаменные башни в копоти. — Займем его, и сможем двинуться дальше на север.  
— Мы разбили Шираторизаву, — сказал Хаджиме, чувствуя, как напряжение сковало мышцы. — Даже на север отступили какие-то отряды, Ушиджима уже не…  
— Я говорю не об Ушиваке, — перебил Ойкава. — Ты ведь понимаешь, Ива-чан.  
— Не это было нашей целью, — разозлился он, потому что понимал. Верить не хотел, но уже знал ответ.  
— Может, у нас была неверная цель. — Ойкава знал, что его не переспорить, и сменил тактику. — Тебе этого достаточно? Это правда то, чего ты хочешь? Почивать на лаврах, когда мы достойны большего? Способны на большее!  
— Я в этом больше не участвую. — сказал Хаджиме и сделал шаг вперед. — Ты был готов на все ради победы — ценой действительно стало все, пора это прекратить.  
Ойкава повернулся к нему, оставив пламя за спиной, но огненные блики в его глазах не пропали, они разгорались ярче, алели.  
— Я никогда не остановлюсь.


End file.
